wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Wedneday Night PURE 12/1/15
(A video plays showing recaps from Clash of Kings. Kevin Owens and Bray Wyatt’s altercation is shown first, followed by Sting’s return and then Finn Balor recapturing the PURE Championship) ''' '''SEGMENT 1: Camera cuts to the ring with General Manager Edge standing. '' Edge: WELCOME to the first edition of the all-new PURE Wrestling!!! Holy crap what a show we have for you folks tonight. But first and foremost, for those of you who missed the press conference, I’d like to announce Sting vs The Undertaker for Apocalypse! And for tonight’s main event, there’s going to be a HUGE fatal four way match, where the winner will face Finn Balor--- ''Solomon Crowe’s music hits as he comes out to huge boos. '' Crowe: EXCUSE ME? What the hell do you mean a fatal four way to face Finn Balor? I am the former champion, and I want my rematch at Apocalypse. Edge: Well, you did win the title by ruining a perfectly good main event back at Civil War. And then you lost a triple threat steel cage match, where considering if you didn’t continue your stupid agenda of trying to keep Ambrose down rather than hold onto your title, you’d be the champ tonight and not Finn Balor. But I’m a fair man. So here’s what’s going to happen. The winner of tonight’s battle royal won’t face Finn Balor at Apocalypse, they’ll face YOU next week in a number one contender match for the PURE Championship. Now if that isn’t good enough for you, I can’t help you any further. '''MATCH 1:' Neville vs Rusev Neville wins a strong match in 11 minutes after hitting a Red Arrow. SEGMENT 2: ''New International Champion Adam Cole comes out to the ring. '' Cole: I’M CHAMP BAYBAY. My name is Adam Cole, but you all already knew that. And you know what’s great? I’m the new champ, but the old one isn’t on this show anymore! So I get to stay home during Apocalypse, and sit back and watch as the idiots on this show fight to see whose good enough to face me. And as to my old friend, Okada, you may be king, but I’m the champ. Enjoy your crown, but believe me when I say this title is so much sweeter. James Storm’s music hits and he comes out to a big pop. '' Storm: Now hold on a minute partner. These people should know who I am, but for those in the dark, I’m the mothereffin cowboy JAMES STORM. And here I am on PURE Wrestling, making my debut in the NGW. Adam Cole, I’ve seen ya talk and I’ve seen ya fight, and to be honest, I’m not impressed. Now you may have been able to put away that sumbitch coward AJ Styles right quick, but I’m a whole different machine to work with. I know I gotta earn and work my way up to ya sorry ass, but let me be clear when I say I am coming for you soon. Sorry bout your damn luck son. ''Storm drops the mic and poses at the ramp as the crowd pops. '' '''MATCH 2: '''Kenny Omega vs Mr. Kennedy Kennedy continues his roll with a big win over Omega following a Kenton Bomb. '''SEGMENT 3: 'Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn are backstage preparing for their match when new PURE Wrestling interviewer Todd Grisham comes up to the two. '' Grisham: Kevin, Sami, I’d just like to have your thoughts on the Wyatt Family attack at Clash of Kings. Owens: THOUGHTS? THOUGHTS? YOU WANT OUR THOUGHTS? There are no thoughts Todd. Only actions. And the only action left for me to do is to destroy the Wyatt Family. If they want a war, they’ve got it. Because I’ve spoken to Edge, and he’s granted me and Sami a match against the Wyatt Family at Apocalypse. They have Bray, Braun, and this masked idiot. But what Bray doesn’t know is that I’m very close to finding our third man. And he’s going to realize he’s in for a world of hurt at Apocalypse. Zayn: Exactly Kevin. The Wyatt’s feed on fear. There’s no fear here though. Only determination. And only one goal – we’re going to destroy those hairy bearded sons of bitches. ''Todd looks shocked that Sami cursed as the two walk out for their match. The lights go out during the Wyatt’s entrance. Bray has a mic and lights his lantern to show only him and Braun as he begins to speak. '' Bray: He was just a little lamb… A lost soul… A destructive beast. But now he’s mine to control. Kevin. Sami. You can talk about our destruction as much as you want to. But what I can promise you is that the name of this next PPV is no misnomer. Your end, your ultimate destruction, is coming. Let me tell you about this third man. Let me tell you that you NEED to fear him. Sami, you were wrong. I don’t feed on fear, I FEAST ON WORLDS. And at Apocalypse, your worlds are coming to a sharp, bitter end. ''Bray and Braun enter the ring. '' '''MATCH 3: '''Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn vs Braun Strowman and Bray Wyatt Owens and Zayn win by DQ when the masked man interferes and nails Zayn with a power slam. The masked man drops Kevin Owens with a suplex. Wyatt and Strowman stand next to the masked man and pose over Owens and Zayn. '''SEGMENT 4:' The fatal four way is announced to be Roman Reigns vs Shinsuke Nakamura vs Adam Cole vs Hideo Itami. Kazuchika Okada’s appearance on Mayhem is recapped. '' ''Tama Tonga appears on the screen surrounded by a black mist. '' Tonga: Demons and preachers, monsters and freaks. We’re all the same. But YOU. You think you’re different. You think you’re special. Royalty is what you claim to be. Enjoy your reprieve brother. But when you are back, you will suffer. And I will make you writhe on the ground, hide like a bitch, and scream for your mother. But I will also be your vindication. Because after all, we’re all… the… same. '''MATCH 4:' Solomon Crowe vs Stardust Crowe wins an easy match over Stardust at 5 minutes with the pendulum splash. SEGMENT 5: ''Finn Balor comes out to the ring holding up the PURE World Championship. '' Balor: People say that destiny always fulfills itself. Well my destiny is to be champion. And the champion is what I am. I never really lost it in the first place, at Ladder to Success, Dean Ambrose STOLE the title after I was injured, and then before I received a proper rematch, Crowe stole the title too. But in a match that I wasn’t even supposed to be in, I reclaimed what was rightfully mine. There’ll be no more stealing. This title will be pure again, and I will be the strongest world champion in the NGW once again. Balor drops the mic and the crowd goes wild as he poses with the title. '' '''MAIN EVENT:' Roman Reigns vs Shinsuke Nakamura vs Hideo Itami vs Adam Cole – Winner faces Crowe in a #1 contenders match next week Adam Cole pulls out a surprising win at 18 minutes after ducking a Boma-Ye from Nakamura which hit Itami. Itami rolled out of the ring and Reigns came at Cole with a spear which he ducked, instead hitting Nakamura. Cole then dropped Reigns with a superkick for the cover. The show ends with Adam Cole posing with the International Championship over Roman Reigns.